plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
General Supremo
|weapon/GW = Golden Gatling |abilities/GW = |rarity/GW = Rare |image/GW2 = General Supremo GW2.png |health/GW2 = 125 |variant of/GW2 = |weapon/GW2 = Golden Gatling |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = Rare}} General Supremo is a Rare variant of the Foot Soldier in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. Descriptions Stickerbook description The General Supremo was promoted to lead the charge against the Plants. Although, he forgot the detailed battle plans at the office so he's using a more agile process to fight the Plants instead - i.e. making it all up. In-game description General Supremo can fire without reloading! However, he does have a tendency to overheat... AI Health *Easy: 75 *Normal: 100 *Hard: 125 *CRAAAAZY: 150 Primary weapon The primary weapon of the General Supremo is the Golden Gatling. The facts below apply to a fully upgraded weapon. *The base close range damage per hit is 6 and the critical is 7. *The max DPS at close range is 77.8. *The base middle range damage per hit is 5 and the critical is 6. *The max DPS at middle range is 66.7. *The base long range damage per hit is 4 and the critical is 5. *The max DPS at long range is 55.6. *The weapon deals no splash damage. *The weapon has unlimited ammo. However, if 60 shots are fired without stopping, it will overheat, requiring a cooldown before being usable again. **The subsequent cooldown takes 4 seconds. *The projectile speed is medium. *The weapon is full auto. *The bloom is high. Abilities |-| GW1 = |-| GW2 = Weapon upgrades Cooler Ammo Coolant Reduce overheating by installing the Cooler Ammo Coolant mod. Heat Resistant Coating Weapon coated in a heat resistant coating, offering a reduction to overheat downtime. Zomboss Special Gold Ammo Zomboss Special Gold Ammo was a gift from Zomboss himself after winning the Battle of What-Not. Strategies This variant is essentially an All-Star put into a Foot Soldier. For people who use Foot Soldiers and excel at overheating weapons, this variant is the one for you. The main advantage General Supremo has over All-Star variants is the abilities of the Foot Soldier, especially Rocket Jump, which helps you get to high vantage points and snipe effectively. The Golden Gatling is effective at close range so this encourages the player to attack plants head-on instead of attacking them from vantage points or from behind cover. When firing the Golden Gatling, spray and pray at close range while aiming at your target, yet try not to fire for longer than four to five seconds to avoid overheating as overheating the weapon will result in a four-second cooldown, which is longer than any reload and can easily become your doom in heated firefight. Instead, try to take short pauses between each burst, yet, if an enemy needs to vanquished urgently, just fire freely. General Supremo is notably an ideal character for assaulting and capturing gardens in Gardens & Graveyards as his large clip size allows him to hold of plants for longer, his overheat mechanism means that if players take short pauses between each burst, they can maintain a steady stream of pellets at their enemies. The default Z-1 Assault Blaster is essentially an Assault Rifle while the Golden Gatling is essentially a Light Machine Gun, this can be explained as such; The Z-1 Assault blaster has a moderately-sized clip, a mediocre rate of fire and is moderately effective at any range, yet excels at mid range while the Golden Gatling has a large-sized clip, a high rate of fire, yet is only effective at mid and close range. This means the players using General Supremo should try to avoid long-range combat since the Golden Gatling's immense bullet spread means that such engagements rarely end in your favor. It is worth noting that the bullet spread's effect is gradual, meaning if you are attacked by a drone, the Golden Gatling, with controlled trigger pulls, should have enough accuracy to get the job done. Against The General Supremo is very dangerous from both long and close range. The combination of All-Star and Foot Soldier can make this variant difficult to defeat. Luckily, this variant cannot jump when damaged, so it is easier to hit a General Supremo. Classes like Peashooters and Cacti are ideal to defeat General Supremo. Citrons can also fare well, as they have the most health out of any plant. Kernel Corns can also do well with their great amount of ammo. Balancing changes ''Garden Warfare'' Legends of the Lawn DLC * Projectile damage increased ''Garden Warfare 2'' Trouble in Zombopolis: Part Two DLC * * November 2016 Patch * Gallery General.png|Stickerbook 980x-1- (9).jpg|A General Supremo using the Golden Gatling Trivia *As mentioned above, while the default Z-1 Assault Blaster is likely based of an Assault Rifle, the Golden Gatling is likely based of a Light Machine Gun. *He is currently the only variant of the Foot Soldier that has unlimited ammo. **Therefore, he is the only Foot Soldier that has neither reload bonuses nor increased ammo bonuses. **He is the only zombie whose scope can be made very large and is the only Foot Soldier that has two overheat reduction bonuses along with being the only one with an overheat altogether. *He uses a cannon to shoot his ZPGs instead of a rocket launcher. **When used, the Cannon will flip upward the moment it fires the ZPG, before flipping back down. **In addition, he is one of the three Foot Soldier variants whose ZPG launcher is something else than an actual rocket launcher. The others are Tank Commander (whose rocket launcher resembles an M4 tank turret) and Park Ranger (whose rocket launcher is a barbeque). *Chieftain is a customized General Supremo. *His Golden Gatling looks different than all of his other weapon skins. This is also true for Paleontologist. *His damage output was increased in the Legends of the Lawn DLC. *He does have a reload animation, although it can only be seen due to a glitch when using the Rocket Jump ability. *His helmet has 5 stars on it, implying that the General is a Five-Star General. *He, like the All-Star, cannot jump when firing his primary weapon meaning it is harder to avoid enemy attacks while shooting. So, it is better to attack your enemies from a distance. *In Garden Warfare 2, he shows up in the Historians, even though he does not spawn in it. ru:Верховный Генерал fr:Général Supremo Category:Playable characters Category:Variants Category:Foot Soldier variants Category:Zombie variants Category:Rare zombies Category:Rare variants